Unpredictable Lies: Prequel
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Here's a prequel to Unpredictable Lies. Obviously the UL universe. Rated for intimate scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, Captain Deadpool gave me the wonderful idea of creating a prequel, describing how Slade and Starfire started to begin with! I found it to be a fantastic idea, so here we go!**

**Hope it's enjoyable.**

* * *

"Oh Robin, the idea of an outing at the park was wondrous!" Starfire spun in place and beamed at Robin. He smiled back and blushed.

The Titans had decided to venture to the local park for some quality time, or as Beast Boy put it 'Robin and Starfire makeout time'. Their giant blanket was already splayed out across the grass, and Cyborg was currently grilling up hamburgers and, begrudingly, a tofu burger. Beast Boy was off to the side next to Raven, disturbing her reading. Needless to say, just a normal say with the Titans.

"It's nothing Star. I know how much you love it here." She nodded and plopped down on the blanket, grabbing his hand to pull him down next to her. She entwined her fingers with his and leaned against Robin, causing yet another blush overcome the boy wonder. He gently kissed the top of her head, reveling in the feeling of having her all to himself. He knew that he would never have to worry about her being unfaithful; he doubted the word was even in her dictionary. She giggled slightly and looked up at Robin.

"Robin, why do you seem to get flustered at our affections? We are what you earthlings call 'a couple'." He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, you know I'm not exactly good at feelings.." She smiled again, knowind all-too-well. She took the opportunity to give him a small kiss.

"Dude, ewww! Get a room, guys!" Beast Boy making a disgusted face at the couple and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Beast Boy, leave them be. Don't get mad just because you don't have anyone to do that with." She turned back to her book and Beast Boy gawked at her.

"Hey! I'm sure there are a bunch of girls that would want me! Uhm, hellooo, pointy ears?" Cyborg shook his head and grinned at the changeling.

"You keep tellin' yourself that, man." Robin sighed at his team mates antics and looked down at Starfire.

"Hey Star, wanna take a walk?" She sat up and nodded.

"That would be quite enjoyable." Both got up and started to walk away from their friends, whom were still in their own little arguments. Robin grabbed hold of Starfire's hand and swung it slightly, glancing at her every now and agian.

"So, how are you?" She looked over and him, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I am very well, Robin. I also see you are becoming more of the 'affectionate' now that we are alone." She giggled and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess. You know how Cyborg and Beast Boy can be, though.." She nodded and leaned into him.

"Yes, of course." She gave him a soft peck on the cheek and then instead of moving away, moved close to his lips, wanting him to initiate it. He didn't dissapoint as his lips covered over hers in a sweet kiss. He gently pulled her closer, when all of the sudden his pants vibrated. There was an awkward pause, but then Robin remembered it was his communicator. He smiled and shook his head and opened the device.

"Cyborg, report." Cyborg appeared on the tiny screen. Starfire looked over Robin's shoulder to look at her friend as well, to see what the trouble was. Cyborg's face was grim.

"It's Slade." Starfire looked over at Robin, silently fearing his reaction. His lips were set in a straight line and there was a crease at his brow. He dropped Starfire's hand.

"We're on our way. Send the coordinates of the location." He shut the communicator and started to follow the directions.

"C'mon Starfire, no time to waste." She sighed and followed closely behind him, knowing the day was ruined.

* * *

Slade paced around his hideout, knowing fully well that the Titans should come sprinting in at any time. He counted on it. He had recently been working on a certain 'project' of his, one last project to make an impression on Jump City, and he needed Robin to do it. No, he didn't want an apprentice, more so someone with certain detective skills. Just as he had suspected, Robin bursted through the doors.

"Titan's go!" The other four went into different positions, ready to attack. Slade simply held up a hand.

"I don't wish to fight, boy. I just wish to converse about an important _matter_." Robin growled.

"What are you planning?" Slade made his way to stand in front of the boy wonder, his height causing him to tower over him. Slade had always loved tormenting Robin; his reactions did not dissapoint.

"It's not a matter of what I'm planning, but who I need to help me plan." He stared down at Robin, who again growled.

"I'll never help you!" Slade smiled from behind his mask, starting to pace in front of the vigilante.

"This time you are correct in assuming I am planning to use you. All you need to do is cooperate and all will be well." Robin lunged at the man, whom stepped quickly out of the way.

"Now, now, Robin; do not get in over your head." Robin started breathing heavily, mostly out of anger.

"And how exactly do you expect to make me help you?" His hands were clenched at his sides, his nostrils flaring. Slade smirked behind his mask.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." He pulled out a detonator and activated it. At once, a mysterious gas filled the room, causing the Titans to cough and, seconds later, faint. Slade, whose mask had kept him from being affected, went over to one specific Titan and picked her up, making his way out of the room.

* * *

Robin awoke with a start, searching his surroundings. He took in all of the gears and the hard floor and the recent events came fresh in his memory. He quickly sat up and looked around at the other Titans, who were also slowly getting up. Cyborg groaned and rubbed his human eye, Beast Boy turned into a cat and stretched, and Raven rubbed her head. Robin's wild eyes quickly scanned them and then looked to the door.

"Slade got away! We need to get a lead!" He about jumped up when Cyborg grabbed his shouler.

"Uh, dude..? Notice anything?" Robin calmed momentarily and looked around. He didn't notice anything at first, but then wondered why Starfire wasn't the one comforting him. His eyes widened as he searched the room, to no avail. She was gone.

"Shit. All right, let's go back and track her and Slade down! Pronto!"

* * *

Starfire groaned and sat up, feeling a throbbing pain in her right arm. She blinked a few times and then looked around at the foreign environment.

"Well, look who's awake." Starfire's eyes widened, then slowly turned into a glare. Slade walked up in front of her. Starfire tried to get up to fight him, but she found that her arms and legs were shackled up to the floor. She tried to summon a starbolt, but to her misfortune, none came. She stared at her hands, confused.

"Ah, that. I simply used an anti-energetic agent to cancel out your powers. Your attempts will be futile. I have already sent a nice video message to the Titans of you being in my company." Starfire kept the glare on her face, but the apparent fear was creeping its way up. Slade walked up to her, noticing this.

"Don't worry dear girl, I'm not going to hurt you unless it's completely necessary. Just relax, you won't be going anywhere for sometime. I will keep you company." She growled.

"I do not wish for your company!" Slade said nothing and just sat down next to her, if only to agrivate her more.

Starfire had no idea what was to come.

* * *

**Mm, first chapter. Yep, definitely got this up quickly, that's just how motivated I am ;)**

**Anyway, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, next chapter. This is quite a fun little story for me, I must say. I just can't let my Slade/Starfire universe I created leave me! **

**Now let's have some fun!**

**P.S. I forgot this last chapter: DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Titans.**

**P.P.S. Also, I won't be describing much of the Titans on their quest to find Starfire since I want to focus on building the relationship between Starfire and Slade.**

* * *

Slade looked over to Starfire, ready to find a way to aggrivate the poor alien. He put a hand on hers.

"Tell me, Starfire, what made you choose Earth? After all, you are still so _alien_to many things." Starfire's eyes flared with fury, turning to face directly at Slade.

"So not talk to me in such a manner! You are a psychotic man that does not deserve any form of respect!" Slade smirked under his mask. He raised an eyebrow.

"I will tell you this, my dear. I am most definitely _not_psychotic. Just not a very nice person." Starfire shook her head violently glaring up at the man as he stood to pace in front of her.

"How can you say you are not psychotic! I highly doubt there are any reasons for you to be so nasty to the world as you are now!" Slade slowly shook his head, stopping in front of Starfire. He got down on his knees so He could see eye-to-eye with her.

"Dear girl, there is much about this world that you are still foreign to. If you were to ever pay attention to our world's politics, then you would see that this planet is far from nice." Starfire growled and tried to lunge at him, but her bindings held her back.

"The politics of this world are much nicer than that of my planet, so therefore I do not see your excuse!" Slade rose an eyebrow at this, rolling over to sit next to her.

"Oh really? And how, may I ask, are the politics on your world worse?" Starfire shuddered, but tried to cover it up with a glare.

"I have no reason to tell you." There was a silence between them, Starfire keeping a steady glare and Slade looking ahead of him. Soon thereafter Starfire's eyes started to soften into innocent curiousity. "Why do you believe your world is so horrendous?" Slade gave her a side-long glance.

"Our world has a dream of eternal peace; something unrealistic. The problem with that is that each country has their own opinion of the world's peace, therefore causing war. There are many different wars happening as we speak, all because one side is trying to drive their own initiatives into another. With all of the conflicting ideas clash, death occurs at every turn. There are countries - like ours - that want to protect third-world countries; teach them our ways. But the cold hard truth is that they don't _want_ to learn our ways; they like theirs. Take Africa and the Middle East, for example. There are countries - such as Niger and Libya in Africa and North Korea in the Middle East - that are ruled by military dictatorships, which means that they are ruled through manipulation and force. The inhabitants are forced upon the life due to fear; those are the people we want to help. The problem is, it's the government we'd have to go through, and obviously they don't want our help.

Another case for the Middle East is our country's distaste for the inequality among men and women in their primary religion, Islam. This is a particularly touchy subject for it is more personal, since unlike our country, they do not have a separation of church and state. Once a country with different thoughts tries to force its ways on something like that, no matter what is morally right or wrong, the outcome will never be good. This planet has so many different races, religions, militia, and governments that world peace is not going to come anytime in the near future.

You see, dear, I am a mercenary. My work is nowhere near as bad as what you depict it, for sometimes it really is for the best. There are people that I am hired to pick off that will better the world, though it will not last for long. That's one thing you learn in war: the outcome will not last." Starfire stared at him in wonder, taking in all that he has percieved. Another question then popped in her head, the fact that she was talking so casually with an archenemy completely out of her conscience.

"You said that you learned this in war; when were you at war?" Slade cleared his throat, preparing his own story.

"Earlier on, before my assassin career, I was a part of our military. I thought I could bring betterment to mankind; a thought that seems silly now. I liked the feeling of being a hero, and the feeling of a gun even more, though I would have never admitted it at the time. As another form of help, i volunteered to be a part of an experiment. They were trying to test a serum to out-ride a truth serum. They led me to a lab, the smell of sterilization naturally in the air. Once they conducted the experiment, my guess is that something didn't go right; either that, or it worked _too _well. Either way, it left me with being able to use ninety percent of my brain and caused my physical abilities to increase tenfold; I also figured out, after I was shot many times in the chest, that I pose some immortality. Inevitably, I was asked to leave the military. Understandable, of course." Starfire nodded in an understanding fashion.

"Yes, I can sympathize." Slade rose an eyebrow beneath his mask, clearly surprised. Starfire nodded again and turned to look at Slade at a better angle.

"Yes. When I was young, after escaping a race of aliens known as the Citadel, I was captured by a race of alien scientists called Psions. They took my sister and me to their labs to see how much energy our bodies could hold before they combusted. That is how I obtained my starbolts." Slade tilted his head slightly. How could this wholly optimistic alien have been through such an ordeal? Either she was very good as surpression, or she was an experienced actress. Part of her story caught his attention.

"Why were you captured by these creatures of the Citadel." He noticed how Starfire's demeanor died down noticeably, and her eyes somewhat apprehensive.

"It is not exactly something I would enjoy discussing, especially with an enemy. I have already told you more about my past than my friends, which was a very bad thing for me to do." She was starting to grow nervous, angry with herself for forgetting who she was with to begin with. She hated how she sometimes just let her mouth run. Slade shook his head in an amused way, looking back over to her.

"Oh, do not worry yourself, dear girl. While you are here, you might as well make your stay as comfortable as possible. I believe I have found this little talk quite enjoyable. Now, I must be getting back to work." He stood up and swiftly strode to the doors, leaving without a second glance. She just stared at his retreating back, eyeing him carefully. How did he bring this out of her?

Starfire sighed and laid down, trying to sort her thoughts. She had just willingly told a part of her past to a sworn enemy. Worse, _Robin's_top sworn enemy. What was she thinking? But on the other side, she couldn't help but notice how Slade and Robin did have similarities, from the smallest expressions to their mentalities, despite the fact Slade is out for the kill and Robin's out for justice. Slade seemed more calm and collected than anything; more mature overall. He showed a man of experience, someone that could be comfortable with things that a teenage boy would not. Starfire reveled in this for a moment before mentally scolding herself. How could she even think something like that? She loved Robin, and she shouldn't let their similarities fool her. Slade only had bad intentions and was not what he appeared.

Another thought struck her after this, though. Slade said that he was a mercenary. So why was he after Robin? Slade's answer to Robin about not looking for an apprentice again seemed very believeable at this point. If he was only interested in Robin for his own skills, Slade would be working much harder, right? Perhaps he enjoyed talking to her? She somewhat hoped. Though, she thought to herself, she did not hope for the sake of _him_alone. She just enjoyed the conversation they had, end of story. But she couldn't help but want to tell him the rest of her story. Perhaps it would be good for her to get it out in the open; it certainly would be easier than telling her friends. She knew she shouldn't trust him with it, but something inside of her would not let it go until she followed through. It's just because he's a good listener. It was a good conversation. That is it.

Or was it?

* * *

Robin searched through files of Jump City furiously on the computer, trying to find any location that matched the background of the video Slade left for them. Raven was trying to contact her through meditation, but it had already been an hour and there had been no trace. Robin forced her t continue on, though, completely focused on finding Starfire. She sighed, knowing her attempts were futile.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy sorting through written out files of Slade to try and find any patterns in his hideouts. So far, no success.

"Hello, Titans." Robin jumped from the computer and in front of the screen, his face set in a tight frown.

"Where the hell is she?" Slade let out a dark chuckle, his hands behind his back.

"That isn't important, Robin. You should focus more on helping me out than finding her, because I'll guarantee you it will not end good that way. Tick-tock." He cut off feed. Robin was visibly seething and made his way back over to the computer.

"Everyone continue, now!"

* * *

Slade turned cut off feed and turned around, sighing. His conversation with Starfire earlier on had him thinking. How exactly was she so bubbly? He noticed how he was actually hoping that she would tell him all of her story. He was surprised at himself for wanting to know out of curiosity and not out of deception. He was actually interested in her life.

He then thought about how good of a listener she was. She had not interrupted him once and did not dismiss his thoughts right away if she thought them wrong. She seemed mature beyond her years, and that attracted him. Wait, not that he was attracted to her or anything. That would be obscene, feeling something for his foe's girlfriend. She was merely a pawn.

Or was she? He couldn't sort these thoughts out; either that or he didn't want to. Sure, she was beautiful, but he had always known that. Anyone with eyes could see that, but that doesn't mean he was whole-heartedly attracted to her. But then again, her personal qualities only furthered her beauty. After what she had most likely seen in her time, she still seemed to carry on with a positive outlook on life. At first he just found her to be naive and innocent, but perhaps she wasn't as innocent as first predicted. Perhaps she was simply using it as a mask? He shouldn't care, though. She was his captive and nothing would cause that to change.

But maybe it would happen inevitably?

* * *

**I am actually quite happy with this chapter :)**

**Anyway, R&R because you love me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, next chapter. I'm a bit angry since I somehow err.."misplaced" $50. I really shouldn't be allowed to hold onto money.**

**Also, school is coming up in the next week (senior year!) and my schedule consists of: AP Calc, Lit 4, Forensics, IB Spanish 4, Physics, Sociology, and IB Chemistry 2, SO bare with me people. When this all starts, I will most likely be less frequent with my updates (coughSEQUELcough)**

**And, the information of Starfire's past was something I picked up from the handy site of wikipedia.**

**ANYWAY, on with the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Starfire sighed to herself, waiting for Slade to come back. She would never admit it aloud, but she enjoyed his company. She did not have to be her usual happy self all the time; she could bring the act down just a little. Though she was missing her friends and - most of all - Robin, she was in no hurry to get out. Slade had not tried to hurt her or put her through any forms of torture, so why would it be so bad to stay a little longer? It wouldn't.

She repositioned herself so she was laying on her side and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep before Slade arrived again. She had already decided she was going to share her story with him about the Citadel, mostly because she was sick of it being trapped inside of her and there was no way she could do it with her friends. She used her arm as a cushion as she slowly dosed off.

"Hello, Starfire." Starfire jumped slightly and opened her eyes, completely awake from her short-lived slumber. She sat up slowly, her legs still somewhat sideways, and looked at him.

"Hello Slade. What brings you to my holding area?" Slade simply walked over to her and sat down. He turned to her.

"I have told your friends that they only have so long before I kill you," Her eyes widened. "Please don't get the wrong idea; killing hostages isn't really my style." She nodded slowly, still not completely satisfied. Slade sighed.

"Have you been able to get any sleep while you were here?" He had no idea why he was being so _nice_. This was his enemy. Robin's girlfriend, none-the-less. Starfire shifted her gaze to him.

"I had a short period of slumber. Please, I wish to ask you something." He made a move telling her to continue, and Starfire swallowed a lump in her throat. How was she supposed to bring this up? Say, 'Slade, I would like to share my life story with you, even though none of my friends would even come close to knowing. I hope you approve of this'? She started to second guess herself, knowing what she was about to do was wrong. She felt as though she was betraying her friends. Betraying _Robin_. She then realized Slade was still staring at her expectantly, and she knew that there was no way out of this.

"Before..when you and I had conversed, you had told me you wished to know more about the Citadel," Slade nodded. "I-I wish to share my tale with you. If that is okay..I probably should not because my friends would be very angry at me; especially Robin! You most likely to not wish to know anyway, and do not want me to do the sharing and-" Slade held a hand up to Starfire's mouth.

"Please..continue on with your story. I will listen, if you wish." She nodded mutely and he took his hand away. She took in a deep breath and began her tale.

"I shall tell you this first: I am the princess of my planet. Therefor, I am to work for my people no matter how awful the task may be. When I was younger, about eleven or twelve earth years, my planet was in war with a race known at the Citadel. Also, I must tell you that Tamaran is a warrior planet, so the laws are much more.._vulgar_. Somehow, the Citadel knew all of our attack and defense patterns. This had led to our defeat rather quickly, and Tamaran had to make an alliance with the Citadel. They wished for a princess to be held as their captive in order to seal the treaty. My father had decided I would be the best choice for this position - since my sister, Komand'r, did not fit the physical requirements for such a task, and also she was not present for this exchange - and I was sent there almost immediately. I was, as you earthlings say, 'in the dark' about the whole situation.

Once I had arrived at the Citadel, I was immediately taken to my own quarters and chained in place. I soon found out, to my horror, that my sister was my master. I had been sold into slavery at the Citadel, so therefore she could make me do anything. If I did not do as she said, there was a great chance that my planet would pay for it. Komand'r had forced me into years of servitude in the most horrific manners, she had me brutally tortured," she shuddered, "and she had led other creatures in to sexually exploit me. I had tried to keep myself closed up mentally, but with what my sister was putting me through, my attempts had quickly failed. I was not allowed to leave the room at any point, no matter the reason. If I was to ever break free, the Citadel would promptly destroy my whole planet, and it would have been my fault entirely." At this point, Slade was captivated with the tale.

How could this completely happy girl have been through all of this. He doubted that any human had gone trough such things that this young girl had been through, yet there were so many depressed beings in the world. Seeing her everyday facade, he would have never expected more than a wonderful life she had come from; as if she had come to Earth for a vacation and decided she liked it so much, she would stay. This would have been the last thing for him to guess, if he could have thought it up at all. He never realized how impressive this girl really was until recently.

"In the later years of my slavery, one of my captors had attempted to rape me. He had succeeded in this task, and I was furious with this. I felt..violated and ashamed. I know-I know it was not my fault, but I cannot help but feel so. Hopefully this makes sense? After he had done this to me, I could not take anymore. I had..oh, I do not wish to tell. Though, I believe you will not completely frown upon it, it is still just so shameful." She took a deep breath. " I had..I had killed him. On my planet, this is not as frowned upon as it is here on Earth. But after my anger died down, I knew that I had to leave there at once. If any one of my captors had walked in then, there would have been immense repurcussions." She bit her lip as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"I had fled the planet in an attempt to make all of the memories and my duties fade away. But, i knew that planet would pay dearly for what I had just done, and I could not help but feel guilty for putting myself first. My sister had soon found me after and planned to have me executed at punishment for what I had done. On the way back, the punishment was not what bothered me. It was the fact that my own _sister_," Starfire shook her head violently, letting a small sob escape. She was surprised to feel a hand on her back. "My own sister was the one to do this all to me. She had wanted me to be in pain, to die at her hands. She wanted to make sure it would be the slowest death anyone would have ever faced. Before we could attempt to make it back to the Citadel, a race of aliens had captured us." She took a deep breath and collected herself, sitting up straighter.

"I believe I have already told you my tale of the Psions. They had performed an experiment on both of us to see how much energy our Tamaranean bodies could hold before they would explode from the overload. Before these could have been completed, however, Komandr's armies had attacked the Psions in order to retrieve her. While the Psions were busy with this, I had escaped using my new-found powers - starbolts - and went to go save my sister, no matter the awful things she had done to me." Slade rose an eyebrow. Save her sister after all that? She had a bigger heart than he had realized, and he - along with everyone else - knew how big her heart was to begin with.

"But, as I should have expected, once we were safe from the Psions, my sister immediately had me taken by the Gordanian bounty hunters to take me back to the Citadel for my execution. While on this ship, I had escaped using one of the pods loaded below the main area, and directed it to the nearest planet. The planet had been Earth. Ever since then, this world has been my home." She concluded with a sigh, actually feeling better after getting it all off her chest. Who would have known she would take comfort from a known enemy?

Slade stared at her, completely at a loss for words. What could you say to a person after you know that they had been through all of _that_? He never was good at comforting people to begin with. He was afraid that he would say something that would only worsen the situation, it was just so delicate. He looked around him, now realizing how close he had gotten to the Tamaranean princess. He could almost feel her breath on his. He finally decided on taking off his mask, so he could show her the sympathy in his one eye. He was not worried about this removal, considering no one would have recognized him to begin with; he was just a face, no crazy past man in for any of the superheroes for revenge. Though, he most likely wouldn't have done it were it any other Titan in the place of this girl. She had no idea what she was doing to him. This just felt so.._natural_.

The mask clunked to the ground and Starfire stared up at him in utter surprise. Did he just take off his mask in front of her? Have they already gotten this close? Well, after her story, she had to admit that he now knew more about her than any of her friends did. This brought a wave of guilt over her, but not regret. No, she did not regret telling him her tale. This only made the guilt worse. She took in his features. He was quite handsome, with white hair (though he did not look too old, perhaps late thirties or early fourties?) and goatee, and an eye patch over his right eye socket. His eye was a chilling light blue, somewhat resembling ice.

"I'm sorry for all of that, Starfire. I am being truthful." She nodded slowly, still captivated by his features. She did not realize how close their faces were at this point, until his lips were upon hers.

He leaned against her, causing her to lay completely down on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer. The kiss deepened and Slade ran his tongue against her lips, begging for access. She quickly obliged, battling his tongue with her own. She tried to wound her arms around him, but the restraints pulled her back. Slade pulled away from her and started to kiss down her jawline and neck, and then looked up at her.

"I will unlock your shackles if you promise me that you will not try and escape. You know what will happen if you do." She nodded quickly and then pulled at her restraints again, eager to get them off. Slade sighed and took out a pair of keys to unlock them. Secretly, he was worried she would try to escape and leave him. He could not allow that, so if he had to use force, he would. He slowly unlocked each chain. As soon as every one was off, she jumped on him, kissing him eagerly. He pulled her close as her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, trying to taste as much of him as she could.

Slade started to reach his hand up her back and in the back of her midriff top, causing Starfire to sigh against him. As the kisses became more desperate, his hand had found its way to the side of the top, and finally to the front. As he carressed her breast, she intook a breath, breaking the kiss. She leaned into the crook of his neck, but was dissapointed to be leaning against metal. She pulled away from him, causing his hand to leave her shirt, and began to tug at his uniform. Nothing budged, and she looked at him for further instruction. Slade chuckled slightly and moved to sit up, undoing several pieces of his uniform until he was only clad in a white wifebeater and a pair of weatpants.

Starfire moved back on top of him, but he promptly pushed her off so he could get on top. His mouth found hers as his hand went back into her top. He took his hand out and straddled her, running his hand across the top part of her shirt. The metal was cool as he glided his fingers against it, trying to find something to unclasp it. Finally, he found a series of small indents and pressed into them, sliding them out of place. He ripped the plate off and threw it over to the side, making sure to keep track of where her clothing went. After all, they needed to quickly dress after this.

Starfire started to tug at Slade's wifebeater, but was stuck beneath Slade's body. He noticed her want and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. He leaned into her and took the hem of her shirt in his hands, gently tugging it upward. He pulled it off and was greated with a tan and black lacey gently cupped her and leaned back down to attack her mouth once again. She moaned softly against his mouth, reveling in his touch. Both felt so elated; so full of adrenaline. Neither cared of the feelings they would feel after this little escapade, knowing full well that one would feel regret and the other would be having mixed feelings.

Slade ran his hands to her back, arching her back into him, and he unclasped her bra. He threw it over by her other discarder clothing. He moved down her body and gently slid off her boots, exposing long golden legs. He intook a breath and ran his hand up her silky legs, reaching her thighs. He slowly drew his hand under her skirt, finding her panties. He slid them down her legs, pulling the black lacey pair to fall to the floor. He made his way back up her, leaning halfway against her as he drew a hand down and under her skirt. He gasped loudly as he thrusted a finger in her, wiggling around slightly. Her legs instinctively closed around his form, causing her to feel tighter around his finger. He put another finger in and pumped in and out, earning a loud moan from the alien.

"Slade..please.." He felt the fire rush full-force to his abdomen, making him shiver slightly. He took his fingers out of her and went to fully straddle her again. He removed her belt with ease, and inched down her skirt. Once it was competely off, he reveled at her completely exposed form. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; her body a glistening gold, her ample curves perfectly porportioned. With her firey hair splaying around her and her relaxed features, she appeared to be an angel. Starfire felt his hardened member against her leg through the cloth of his pants, causing her to tug at the hem of them. Once he was brought out of his stupor from the tugging, he quickly wen to pull off his pants, moving to his knees to do so. He pulled down his boxers as well, more than eager to be inside of her.

He brought himself back on top of her, touching the tip of him to her opening, causing a throaty moan from the girl beneath him. She wriggled impatiently under him, silently asking him to hurry it up. He smirked and drew in a breath, just as excited as her. He gently thrusted himself inside of her, instantly feeling elated at the tightness. Starfire cried out and threw her head back, completely caught up in the pleasure. He started to thrust in and out of her, keeping a steady pace. Starfire's face contorted pleasantly with every thrust, and Slade grunted softly at the mere euphoria it brought. Starfire groaned.

"Please, harder.." He quickly obliged, even more turned on by her tone. He thrusted harder into her, bringing up the pace. Her throaty moans soon turned into screams as he went harder into her. He could tell she was close; he was too. He thrusted a few more times in her, and then felt her contract around him. Starfire had never felt so heavenly in that one moment, screaming and arching her back, her toes curled and body rigid. Slade soon came and let out a low moan, collapsing on top of her after. Both were breathing heavily, eyes closed, content.

Slade suddenly opened his eyes and got off of her, swiftly dressing. Starfire looked at him strangely, wondering about his sudden motives. He looked at her and pushed her over near the bonds, throwing her clothes in her lap.

"Dress." She stared at him in surprise, not quite sure what to do. One more look from him and she quickly threw on her clothes, rubbing her arms self-consciously. She was about to question him, when he took his keys out and roughly returned her bonds onto her. Starfire was confused and hurt, looking at him through curisous - and hurt - eyes. Once he was done bonding her, he looked at her and leaned in to give her a lingering kiss, before getting up and leaving the room. Her face relaxed, now understanding his attitude. He _had_ to treat her like that; she was his captive. He could not afford to let down his guard. She sighed to herself, ready to take a small nap.

Once her eyes had closed, she heard a blow blast, blowing the door to her quarters straight off its hinges. Her eyes flew open and she sat up, looking for the cause of the explosion. She was met with four faces; her friends.

"Oh, my friends! You have come!" Robin ran up to her and took out the set of keys he took from Slade, and quickly undid her bonds. He pulled her up and into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're all right, Star." She pulled away and smiled, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Please, have you captured Slade?" Robin's face turned serious.

"No, he got away." He then turned soft. "But, I'm just happy you're okay." He pulled her into a sweet kiss, his arms loosely encircling her waist.

She knew she should be reveling in his passionate public action, she knew she shouldn't be thinking that Robin's kisses weren't nearly as fullfilling as Slade's, she knew she shouldn't be thinking about it being Slade instead of her boyfriend embracing her, she knew she should be feeling regret.

But, in all truth, she didn't.

Fin.

* * *

**It's all done! I must say, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I always like writing about Starfire's past.**

**All right, you all know what to do! Review, review review!**


End file.
